


25 vidas

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Lives by Tongari, Fanart, Love Poems, M/M, Multiple Universes, Multiverse, POV Tony Stark, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Tony y Steve viven 25 vidas.<br/>Traducción de un Fanart stony basado en el poema "25 vidas" de Tongari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 vidas

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. El fanart (hecho con ilustraciones de los cómics), no es mío, lo encontré en internet y desafortunadamente no pude rastrear a su autor. Estaré encantada de saber quién es, si es que alguien puede decírmelo.  
> 2\. El poema es una adaptación de "25 lives" de Tongari, el cual puede encontrarse el original aquí: http://s2b2.livejournal.com/142934.html.  
> 3\. Por lo tanto, lo único que hice yo fue la traducción y la edición de los arts. Ese es mi único mérito, pero me pareció muy hermoso como para perderlo, por eso decidí subirlo acá.

**25 VIDAS**

**Author's Note:**

> Resulta obvio que este poema les queda perfecto por la circunstancia de que su historia se ha escrito una y 25 veces en diferentes universos tanto de los cómics como de las series animadas y el MCU. Por eso mismo, duele más porque no es justo que sólo en uno de esos tantos universos, Tony y Steve quedaran juntos. Confiemos en que por fin suceda otra vez :)


End file.
